


The Boy on Westfield

by BlazeJones



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Deception, Farming Town, Flashbacks, Investigations, M/M, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Short Story, Slice of Life, Small Towns, baek is being lied to???, but it's me so is it REALLY short?, just to avoid spoilers, not everything is as it seems, story vacillates between present and past, unique pov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazeJones/pseuds/BlazeJones
Summary: Jongdae had once told him about secrets. Something about how not every secret was a bad one, but they were still secrets for a reason.Baekhyun wondered what Chanyeol’s was. At least what was so bad that he somehow ended up in an interrogation room with smoke in his lungs and soot on his skin.Or perhaps he knew already...he just didn’t want to face it quite yet.*Updates regularly (but not daily).*
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Walking Contradiction

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~
> 
> So since BAE reveals are tomorrow-ish I decided to post this short story now so if people come to my page it isn’t desolate lol.
> 
> I would’ve liked if I had it completely finished but I still have a bit to go. Have no fear I’ll post around 1-2 times a week when I find time, I know how it feels when a work hasn’t been updated in a while :(.
> 
> Anyways, I say short story but for all I know this could lengthen. My BAE fic was supposed to be short and that obviously didn’t happen. But have fun, go read, and I hope this new style I’m trying is up to par!

“Mr. Byun, I understand you’ve been through a lot with what had occurred tonight...but I’m going to need you to tell me exactly what happened.”

They’d been over this before, the recital of fanciful words and fakely laced empathy. He held no qualms against the woman, but he himself didn’t quite know what to believe. His mind screamed white noise, his eyes still burned from how close the flames had licked towards his skin. He had been encompassed in a bright show of scarlet fire and orange light, ears crackling at the charged atmosphere around him as soot rained down from the black heavens like tainted snowflakes. For all he knew...his eyes had deceived him.

There was the sound of faint shuffling, the woman readjusting herself as her badge clanged funnily against the metal table. But Baekhyun was too busy staring off to the side, pointedly looking at where the concrete wall met the crease of the concrete floor. Even after the coursing fire that had nearly burned him alive, he felt so cold. His blue jacket was dark with ash, white lettering smeared into oblivion. It’d been too full of smoke that the paramedics had taken it away from him. Now he sat in fuggy pants that weren’t his own and a white shirt that hung loosely at his collarbones.

Everything buzzed. His fingertips tingled.

“Mr. Byun-“

“It’s Baekhyun.” He quickly corrected, eyes unmoving from the smoothed crease across the room. “Just...Baekhyun.”

The older lady smiled, harsh face pulling back to showcase fine lines of wrinkles. “Alright Baekhyun, will it help to start from the beginning?”

The beginning...how long ago it seemed.

_“Baekhyun!”_

A sudden weight flung itself over Baekhyun’s back, like an embracing weighted blanket. Baekhyun let out an undignified noise at the attack, cursing under his breath as he was nearly launched into his open locker. He had half the mind to swing the textbook in hand to the nestled chin on his shoulder, but thought better of it last second.

“What the fuck Jongdae? It’s too early for your bullshit.”

The newcomer giggled, poking Baekhyun’s cheek nonchalantly. He was completely unbothered, natural outside voice piercing through the misty air in an utterly offensive manner. “You’ll _never_ believe what I just saw!”

Baekhyun swore he saw stars, his ear ringing at his friend's close proximity. Luckily for Jongdae, his loud volume saved him from getting a textbook to the head as Baekhyun dropped the thick tome in shock. The dull thud of book to locker was a mere drop in the ocean as Jongdae continued on with equal fervor.

“There was a moving truck on Westfield! I even cycled by to take a closer look.” He whispered the last part scandalously, animated voice ramping up speed as excitement leaked into his visage. “We’re finally getting a new kid!”

At the mere mention of such a thing Baekhyun sighed, almost disappointed. “How do you even know it’s a new _kid?_ All you saw was a van, it could’ve just been someone leaving this tiny town for something more than crop-dusters and disappointments.”

Jongdae whined loudly as he swung his arm in a series of playful punches, irritation ebbing familiarly into the forefront of Baekhyun’s mind. “C’mon Baek, don’t give me your pitiful spiel. It’s too early for your pessimist, existential complaining. _I want more in life blah blah blah-_ “

Baekhyun tried his best to shrug his friend off of his uncomfortable position hanging onto the side of his neck, but to no avail. He rolled his eyes, pushing away from the locker with his now empty hands. “Are you going somewhere with all this?”

Jongdae peeked open an eye, both having been previously closed in his theatric endeavors. His grin was kittenish, incisors gleaming dangerously in the sparsely populated hallway. But then again, their high school only had thirty people graduating this year. Him and Jongdae had to be held back as some of the younger kids had to be schooled early, all just to scrape together enough kids to fill a classroom.

“Have you forgotten your job as student councils' beloved Vice President? You have to introduce _all_ new kids to the school _and_ give them tours.”

Baekhyun groaned, sounding as if he were in pain. Which if you asked him, he was. Never once had he read the fine lines and given them a second thought. Truthfully, he’d known all of his responsibilities before even signing up for the position. That didn’t mean he’d think he’d ever have to face a dilemma such as this one.

“We don’t even know that this is a new _kid_ , much less someone around our age. _And_ when I advocated for the VP position I didn’t think about my job as an ice breaker! When’s the last time we even had a new student!”

Jongdae didn’t pay a single heed to his friends despaired excuses or negatives jabs, he saw only rainbows after a bad thunderstorm and light at the end of the tunnel. “Well, it doesn’t matter now! All that _does_ is that this kid is new! Maybe we can even have a new addition to our friend group!”

At the sight of his friend's spritely exterior and contagious smile, Baekhyun almost found himself giving in. Except, an old memory resurfaced and Baekhyun ruefully began to dispel rainbows and extinguish lights.

“Actually...do you remember the last time we had a new kid?”

Jongdae gave him a quizzical look, his mouth contorting in confusion before it morphed into realization. His theatrical friend slumped at the realization dawning upon him, dark hair sweeping over his sad eyes. “Yeah...”

“You remember _why_ he was here?”

There had been a new kid before, just one. It was back in middle school, a city boy with a buzz cut and a sneer that could shank a man. He was such an unhappy fellow, and two years below even the younger half of their class. But he hadn’t been alienated as one would’ve thought. In fact, kids old and young alike welcomed him with open arms. But that didn’t stop what came next.

Jongdae mumbled as he dragged the worn edge of his shoe against the linoleum floors. “Because his parents wanted him to see what roughing it was like...for him to learn some ‘ _discipline_ ’.”

“That’s right.” Baekhyun affirmed gently, only slightly bitter about being right. “He wasn’t here for even a year and he was gone.”

Baekhyun took out his required textbooks, his class of eight would be doing notes in psych and he always wanted to be on top of things. Not to mention highlighting in his textbooks was always a fun past time during his dreary history class, doodling to piss off the girl next to him who wouldn’t even dog-ear her personal reading books.

Baekhyun slammed his locker closed for emphasis, spinning the dial of the lock with a grim expression painted onto his lustrous face. “If what you say is true and there _is_ a new kid...he’s probably just as temporary as the last one.”

“Baekhyun?”

The lady was still looking at him but he had yet to look at her. His muscles ached and as the night dragged on he grew more tired. Baekhyun wanted to go home but knew this interrogation was far from over. “The boy in question mister...Park Chanyeol? Was he here tonight? Before the incident?”

Baekhyun raised a dirtied nail to his lips, biting the stressed cuticles as the taste of grit pricked his tongue. He needed a shower, every part of him was caked in a layer of ash that smeared his skin a patchy grey. But his nervous habits always got the better of him, so even covered in burnt residue he bit at himself. Especially at the mention of _Chanyeol_. The thought alone brought forth a grimace, but Baekhyun covered it as a reaction to the soot on his tongue.

“Baekhyun.” The lady tried again, glancing up from her files to eye him behind her wispy flyaways. “May you please answer the question?”

Baekhyun sighed, wanting to hit his head against the locker in front of him. They were an ugly shade of teal that clashed horribly with his favorite royal blue jacket, white scribbles stark against the rich color. Warm sunlight filtered through the chilled windows which were frosted at the tips, the dewy grass beyond drooping their heads under the weight of fresh precipitation. Baekhyun wished he could do the same, to be crushed beneath the pressure shoved onto his shoulders by a useless student council position. It didn’t even give him special lunch privileges, so what was the point?

He wasn’t even _president_.

Baekhyun had to awaken extra early today to show the new kid around because of _course_ Jongdae was right. When all else fails, of _course_ he can depend on Jongdae to be right and Baekhyun to _never_ hear the end of it. The only good thing to come out of this whole ordeal was that his friend was nowhere to be found, the hour far too early for even he to have awoken. Sure, the sun had risen - about fifteen minutes ago - but even that couldn’t quell the bitter taste in Baekhyun’s mouth.

Before he knew it, Baekhyun was hitting his head against his locker. Hard enough to distract his mind, but light enough not to bruise. It was in the midst of this action, however, that a soundless figure slinked into the school unheard to Baekhyun. His tall figure drew closer to the only soul around for what seemed like miles, teachers scarce at this hour besides the one who had unlocked the door.

The strangers back was to the window paned entrance of the school, sunlight nowhere near hitting where they were in the hall but still illuminating his lean physique. One hand on the strap of his worn backpack as he smiled softly at the strange boy hitting his head against a locker. He reached forward and gently tapped Baekhyun’s shoulder, causing a surprisingly vivid reaction as Baekhyun went shooting back and into another locker.

“I’m sorry.” The stranger's deep voice sheepishly mumbled, kind eyes holding the smallest glimpse of mischief as he regarded Baekhyun rubbing his shoulder absently. “Didn’t mean to scare you.”

With a voice like that Baekhyun would’ve been frightened anyways. But he was quick to regain his composure, sliding on his most cordial smile in an attempt to both welcome and smooth the tall stranger. “I’m alright, really. I just didn’t expect you so soon.”

“I’m five minutes late.”

Well...Baekhyun couldn’t argue with that. Instead, he let out a small laugh. It seemed to be the right reaction as the stranger broke out into a wider grin, eyes scrunching up towards his stylishly floppy hair. Baekhyun belatedly realized it was blonde, only the smallest sliver of dark regrowth peeking out from the roots.

“I’m Byun Baekhyun, VP of this fine establishment and your tour guide for this morning.” Baekhyun then held out his hand towards the strange new student, who was quick to encapsulate Baekhyun’s entire delicate hand within his own calloused one.

“Park Chanyeol. I don’t have any fancy titles besides being the ‘new guy’ so you’ll have to bear with my mundanity.”

Baekhyun quite liked this new kid, witty and smooth with his good looks and thickly laden tone. The girls would be sure to swoon over him, more than they would have already with his new student mystic. Baekhyun wondered if this guy, Chanyeol as he had said, would grow nervous at the prospect of all the female population running after him. He’d had to be sure to warn him, if only to save his possibly new friend from certain female damnation.

“I _live_ in peak mundanity.” Baekhyun snorted, sighing heavily as he leaned against the stippled lockers. “As long as you don’t shear sheep or herd cows, I’m sure you’ll be _miles_ more interesting than anyone in this old town.”

Chanyeol gave a hearty laugh, the sound like music to Baekhyun’s tired ears. Perhaps this whole tour thing wouldn’t be so bad. Chanyeol seemed relaxed, shoulders free of tension, and a beautiful smile gracing his pigmented lips. Lips that seemed so dark only because the other had a habit of dragging his teeth subconsciously over the flesh, and Baekhyun watched unabashedly.

“Lucky for you I do neither of those things.” Chanyeol looked back only to see that Baekhyun had already been staring at him, but made no move to apologize. Although, Chanyeol didn’t mind. Even when he stepped closer to his supposed guide, he didn’t mind a damn thing.

“How about we get this tour started shall we?”

“...he was there.” Baekhyun confirmed softly, voice raw from the smoke inhalation. He didn’t want to speak. Didn’t like the authority in town, much less any from _out_ of town. In a place where everyone knows everyone else, who was he to trust someone he had never met before. At least he knew Chanyeol, and that was enough to make him hesitate on every answer he gave.

“Are you aware of where he could be? He is the only person from your party unaccounted for.”

Baekhyun shrugged a second offbeat, slow to process the lady’s inquisitive words. Transient clicks of photograph type memories flashed before his eyes with every languid blink, branding his eyelids before he quickly opened them back up again. Thinking had become difficult, but memory was always there to take its place. For remembering didn’t require thinking, not when some memories were so strong they were practically thoughtless.

“I think they like me Byun.” Chanyeol whispered with a giggle stuck in his throat, throwing a saucy wink over his shoulder and Baekhyun could practically _feel_ the vibrations of the high pitched squeal that followed. It was only first period and every girl had already pounced on the new kid, just as Baekhyun had predicted. But Chanyeol wasn’t helping when he was flirtatiously pushing his limits with every sultry stare and bitten lip, all this just to turn to Baekhyun and soundlessly wheeze. The male had too much power, and he was using none of it for good.

The two shared the same calculus class, Baekhyun diligently taking notes as Chanyeol pestered him from the side. It wasn’t like there weren’t a plethora of desks to choose from, but Chanyeol had been insistent on staying by his ‘ _trusted tour guide_ ’s side. Baekhyun wished he were more annoyed at Chanyeol’s antics, but he did find the occasional action amusing. Like when Chanyeol would bite the end of his pen just to hear five girls swoon over wanting to be said pen. A _pen_. Of course of all his classes it’s his shared math class that has a female to male ratio of 4:1, twelve students and only three were male.

That third male of course didn’t find the Chanyeol’s actions very funny, sending heated glares from the corner of the classroom and brooding by the window like some cliche anime character. The teacher couldn’t care less though, continuing his lecture well into the tail end of class.

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol whispered, voice barely containing his laughter. “I think one of them _fainted_.”

“Shut _up_.” Baekhyun turned around in a fashion that was anything but subtle, the teachers back turned to him as he did so. A girl was holding her friend in her arms, their desks pushed closer together at the said friend laid unmoving between them. She looked like a bent ruler as her body sloped with gravity, arm slung over her abdomen, and eyes closed. No one else even batted an eye at her, too busy looking through Baekhyun and at Chanyeol.

Baekhyun turned back around and hit Chanyeol in the arm, putting on his best disapproving look as Chanyeol looked at him with muted mirth.

“Stop distracting them and pay attention to class. I won’t give you my notes if that’s what you were thinking.”

Chanyeol lit up at the sudden sniff of a challenge, eyeing the defiant looking Baekhyun with something akin to excitement.

“Oh, _really?_ I bet I can change your mind.” Chanyeol purred, low voice sending out deep vibrations from where he pulled at his timbre. He leaned his chin onto his palm like a pedestal, lips pulled into a seductive smirk. He even raised his brows suggestively as he ogled at Baekhyun through heavily lidded eyes, pen laying forgotten.

But Baekhyun leaned forward too, sparing a glance at the teacher still stationed at the whiteboard. When it was confirmed that the teacher wasn’t turning around anytime soon, Baekhyun snatched Chanyeol’s pen and brought it close to his own lips. He simpered darkly as he tapped the cheap plastic, watching Chanyeol’s slightly bewildered yet intrigued eyes follow. Only when he began to lean forward some more, did Baekhyun throw a wink at Chanyeol.

He gave him no time to process, Baekhyun quickly swirling the pen and jabbing it’s pointed cap into Chanyeol’s forehead. Chanyeol winced in pain and quickly drew back, a few giggles floating towards them from the back of the room. He rubbed the sore spot as he pouted, whining about the pain.

“That’s what you get for using a _pen_ in _math class_ you monster. You were practically asking for it.”

Chanyeol had sassily seized his pen back, but in retrospect, Baekhyun realized that after that incident Chanyeol never brought back a pen for calculus.

“Mr. Byun-“

“It’s Baekhyun.”

The woman’s brow ticked with annoyance. “Well, _Baekhyun_ , you weren’t responding.”

He shrugged. “Sorry ‘bout that.”

He clearly wasn’t very sorry.

“Baekhyun.” The lady cleared her throat. “Can you tell me where the boy in question might have gone? It’s really important-“

“I’m sorry, but I know no ‘ _boy in question’_. Perhaps you should call him by his name and refresh my memory?”

The lady quickly dropped her previous act as her patience wore thin, a scowl flashing over her blemished skin before it was gone as fast as it came. “We’re _all_ tired Baekhyun, if you could simply answer my questions-“

“His name’s Chanyeol.” Baekhyun blew over, cutting the woman off mid-sentence and finally shifting his eyes to meet her own. “Park. Chanyeol.”

The pointed enunciation didn’t seem to help the situation, but Baekhyun didn’t care. He was sore, tired, and more than a little traumatized. Was it even legal to hold him after such a distressing time to interrogate him? Was this all really so time-sensitive that he couldn’t simply catch a nap or even a quick shower? Baekhyun wanted to shout to hell with all the questions! He just wanted to go _home_.

“Baek-“

“Can I have water please?”

The lady didn’t try to hide her displeasure at the statement, but Baekhyun only offered her a wry smile as he tapped his chest. “Smoke in the lungs ya know?”

Even she couldn’t refute that, much less refuse him some complimentary water. The lady was quick to excuse herself, badge swinging in time with her stilted movements. It left Baekhyun alone to his own devices, alone to think.

Alone to remember.

“You’re making them out to be so bad. I mean, seriously, aren’t these two supposed to be your childhood friends?”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes and tsked Chanyeol like a parent gently scorning a naive child, turning around to hush him. Chanyeol stopped abruptly at the action, looming over him with an easy smile in the brightly lit hallways leading to the outdoor courtyard. It wasn’t much really, just a few picnic benches and scattered tables amidst overgrown grass. But to Baekhyun, it was his little haven on school grounds. His usual table had the most perfect view of the Midsummers forest, shading them whilst also allowing breeze to whistle through the tree trunks. He couldn’t wait to finally share it with someone, for lack of a better word, _new_.

“They may be my ‘friends’, but remember I had no other options either.”

“You’re being dramatic.” Baekhyun wished he were. But even at the mere rumor of a new kid Jongdae had been an overflowing fountain of energy and coiling mischief. Baekhyun couldn’t imagine what it’d be like to finally face the truth and be the one to introduce Chanyeol to his small circle, endure Jongdae and whatever shit he decided to say to embarrass Baekhyun the most. They were _childhood_ friends after all.

Baekhyun grabbed Chanyeol by the cuff of his denim jacket and began to drag him through the last few halls, and since it was a small school they were quick to reach their destination. Baekhyun stood at the double doors leading to the outside, taking a moment to breathe and hype himself up before pushing them open. He was met with spring winds and the sweet smell of pollen, a smile subconsciously worming its way onto his face. His whole body relaxing in reaction to the great outdoors.

Chanyeol said nothing, and unbeknownst to Baekhyun, stared at where their hands were connected. Somehow Baekhyun’s hand had shifted from cuff to hand and neither had noticed.

Mature oak trees stood like sentinels around the perimeter of the school, but they were most lush and dense near the back. That’s where they were, the furthest from town and closest to the unknown beyond. Chanyeol had craned his neck in awe, sure he’d never seen trees so large nor leaves so green before.

Residual winter weather made the air chilly and the benches wet with puddles of snow that melted before midday. Near the darker canopy of trees stood one particular set of wooden furniture, a short male dapping along the raised texture with a striped towel. Chanyeol flinched at the sudden whistle Baekhyun let out, catching him just in time to see Baekhyun lower his hand from his lips and wave animatedly at the towel boy.

Towel boy smiled warmly, beaming mutely as he waved back. He had shiny white hair that was beginning to fade and eyes outlined in light kohl, barely batting an eye at Chanyeol as Baekhyun led him over to the squarish table.

“Park Chanyeol this is Kim Minseok, Kim Minseok this is Park Chanyeol. Now be friends.”

The stranger giggled happily, holding out his hand that was swamped in his long sleeves. Chanyeol shook the offered hand, pleasantly surprised at the strength of Minseok’s grip. “It’s nice to see a fresh face around here.”

“As I’ve been told.”

When he turned back Chanyeol didn’t miss the way Baekhyun kept uneasily glancing around the courtyard, a few students mingling around at the further ends of the clearing. His searching eyes were sparkling under a slice of exposed sunlight, shrinking his pupils as he continued to watch his surroundings. Minseok was in his own world as he began to pick budding wildflowers from the crook of the picnic bench, not appearing worried at his friend's antsy behavior.

“Hey...” Chanyeol poked Baekhyun’s shoulder, gently pulling his fingers away from his mouth. “Don’t chew your cuticles, they’ll bleed.”

Baekhyun snorted but did as he was told, instead squeezing and unsqueezing Chanyeol’s hand like a stress ball. He didn’t seem to be aware of it, or perhaps he just didn’t care at all. The people in this town were odd, Chanyeol will give them that. But he always liked odd. Whether it be riddles, puzzles, or an infinite series of stringed knots, Chanyeol was there to curiously poke and pry until there was no more to probe.

“Sit down, will you?”

Baekhyun hadn’t realized he had stood, absentmindedly padding and pacing across the concrete interrogation room. He briefly caught a glimpse of himself in the double mirror; soot crusted eyes, tousled hair, and a marring frown that made him wince. Baekhyun shuffled back to his rigid chair to continue to sit stiffly, uncomfortably shifting his weight left and right. They were the type of chairs meant to make their occupants shifty, as little inconveniences are the true things that make people crazy.

A styrofoam cup was placed before him, the agitating force sloshing the warm water along the sides. Baekhyun took a few sips but no more than that, he hated hot water.

“Let’s try a different angle. How did you meet Mr. Park?” As Baekhyun opened his mouth to correct her the lady held up her hand with a slight smile. “Excuse me, how did you meet _Park Chanyeol_.”

Baekhyun felt triumph on the inside but kept his face even. He wouldn’t allow these people to demote any friend or loved one of his to a simple surname or dehumanized line of shrewd words. They would speak their names, know their faces. What else would be in those files of theirs?

“I met him at school.” The lady nodded at his first real response, probably feeling the same triumph as Baekhyun had a few minutes prior.

“According to your school, it was your job to give him a tour around campus?”

Baekhyun nodded, watching as she jotted something down in the manila folder and thumbed through the pages with her saliva dapped fingers. “Did he tell you anything about himself? Any issues with family or why he moved here?”

Baekhyun pinched the webbing between his thumb and forefinger to keep himself from raising his hand to bite. It was bad enough they knew his nervous habit, but he wouldn’t allow them to psychoanalysis beyond that. They’d have to break him down, pick away at his many walls, and scratch up the ground with their fingernails...he wasn’t going to make any of this easy for them.

“Dunno, didn’t tell me much.”

The lady hummed noncommittally, eerily calm compared to her budding annoyance from before. “What would you say Chanyeol was like? Give me three words.”

Controlling his body was hard. Baekhyun wanted to bounce his leg, fidget, and bite. His body buzzed with energy that couldn’t be dispelled, but he refused to admit to himself that he was nervous. It was all just ‘ _routine_ ’, they weren’t targeting him. His other friends were being interrogated...perhaps his was just taking a bit longer.

“Tall, calm, handsome.”

At that, the lady looked up. “That’s a description. What was he like as a _person_.”

Baekhyun shrugged. “Funny, talkative...”

The lady looked at him expectantly.

“That’s all really.”

“But you two were friends were you not? A third word shouldn’t be too difficult.”

Oh...but it was.

Chanyeol was too much to simply shove into three words.

“Oh~ look at what we have _here._ ”

Baekhyun grimaced, groaning from his spot at the picnic table. He let his head collapse into his awaiting hands, wishing for the ground to open and swallow him whole. Chanyeol perked up from beside him and twisted to look at the source of the drawled tone, seeing a Cheshire smile attached to a short male with shadowy dark hair. Chanyeol smiled kindly as he swallowed down the last of his sandwich, wiping the crumbs from his hands as the grinning stranger approached.

“I don’t believe we’ve met.” Chanyeol held out his crumb-free hand and grinned. “Park Chanyeol. New kid.”

The other clasped his hand and whistled lowly, turning with a toothy smile to his despondent friend. “Handsome _and_ a gentleman. You must’ve won the lottery Baek. I’m Jongdae by the way.”

Baekhyun began to hit his head against the table, Minseok reaching over only to move his food out of the way. Jongdae slinked around the weathered wood and plopped down onto the splintered bench, saved by the slightly damp towel draped over the wood. Chanyeol tilted his head in confusion at the lack of food this Jongdae character had, but quickly found his answers as Jongdae began to steal morsels of food from everyone’s lunch. Including his own.

“Hope you don’t mind me asking, but what brings you to our little ol’ town?”

Chanyeol spun his thermos by the cap in thought, listening to the awkward drawl of the scratched metal on a rusted nail. Baekhyun watched from the confines of his folded arms, freely pouting as he buried the majority of his face into his royal blue sleeves. He was listening, of course, to any and all details regarding Chanyeol. From what Baekhyun had gathered, he was an interesting character, to say the least. He hadn’t opened up about his personal life and deflected most questions early on, always spinning the narrative back to Baekhyun. Though as flattering as it was, Baekhyun didn’t like not knowing. He was a curious creature and couldn’t leave a single puzzle unsolved, any stone unturned. Chanyeol would be no different.

“Well, my parents are quite old and frail. They just retired and decided it’d be best for me to live out the last of my high school years in a secluded little town, give me some of that small-town experience.” Chanyeol laughed affably at that, as if recalling the weather and the easygoing mood easily infected the rest. “They decided on a townhouse, but knowing them they’ll grow antsy after a while and end up buying some land for a farm.”

“Well, we have plenty of that around here.” Jongdae snorted, gracelessly munching on some pickled vegetables from Minseok’s lunch. All he got was a warning glare, but Jongdae didn’t seem all that affected.

Chanyeol smiled cryptically then, stopping his fiddling to stare at Jongdae a moment longer than normal. “Do you farm?”

Baekhyun was apparently the only one who picked up the shift, but all signs of the odd behavior were gone before he could so much as blink. Jongdae shrugged, throwing out an offhanded comment as he went to lay down on the bench like a sunbathing cat. “My family does.”

“Baekhyun?”

He looked up at the haggard detective, she had a name but her badge was nowhere to be found.

“A third word?”

Memories tasted so bittersweet on Baekhyun’s tongue as he shrugged, rolling his neck to relieve it of kinks and knots. They trickled through his blocked mind like drops of water seeping through cracks in a dam, each oncoming stream becoming stronger and more potent until the dam began to break. Then the dam will shatter and Baekhyun will be flooded in emotion, residual anxiety at the unknown of his own mind hastily trying to repair the damage.

“Complex.” But then Baekhyun clicked his tongue, not quite satisfied.

“No...contradiction. A walking contradiction.”


	2. She-devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little trigger warning here:
> 
> I introduced a new character in this chapter and she's very malicious. The reason our main protagonists hate her is due to a video she circulated without consent and took without consent. It's briefly mentioned but won't be delved into deeply, it's truly just a backstory to show why the main characters do not like her and who she is as a person. I'll try not to bring it up too much as it's not her whole character arc and she's meant for other plot pieces. (Also, don't slut-shame people)
> 
> I didn't know if this would be triggering content, so I'm playing it safe and leaving this note. Other than that, the majority of the chapter is just easy plot! It builds a lot for later scenes and is not much of this new character anyway.
> 
> Sorry for the long note. Happy readings!

“Baekhyun!”

At the sound of his name being shouted, Baekhyun turned around with one hand still loosely clasped around his backpack strap. He’d been previously playing idle games on his phone as he tapped his screen in boredom. It wasn’t different from his usual, it’s what he always did on his semi-short walk home from school. What wasn’t normal was the booming voice that echoed through the still air and disrupted a flock of crows in the nearby trees.

“Chanyeol?”

It wasn’t a question, more like curious confusion.

Chanyeol jogged to catch up to where Baekhyun was about to cross the street, beaming blindingly as he stopped right next to him. He was slightly out of breath, and a little flushed, but seemed oddly happy.

“Do you walk home?” Baekhyun nodded dumbly, still confused as to where Chanyeol had come from and why he was out of breath.

“Great! We can walk together then!” Chanyeol began to stride forward but Baekhyun was quick to stop him.

“Wait- wait wait _wait_. I left school like five minutes ago...did you _run_ to catch up to me!” Chanyeol at least had the decency to look sheepish as he nodded, scratching the back of his head as Baekhyun continued to gawk at him like he was crazy.

“I wanted to walk together...” Baekhyun was astounded by how simple Chanyeol made it seem. It was also quite the sight to see a big oaf looking so flustered and a little unsure of himself, as if just _now_ weighing his actions. Perhaps he overstepped a boundary somewhere and he was too blind to see it, screwing up the blossoming friendship he had with Baekhyun. But even as he squirmed under the growing scrutiny, Baekhyun didn’t said anything.

“Fine. As long as you don’t act so _shifty_.”

Chanyeol gave such a brilliant smile it physically hurt Baekhyun’s eyes, the latter rolling his eyes and shaking his head as he passed Chanyeol. All the while he scrunched his nose, hoping his face wasn’t betraying how flustered he felt. But just to be safe, he buried his face in his phone and tried to ignore the large presence next to him.

Surprisingly, Chanyeol didn’t seem to mind the silence. Baekhyun caught a glimpse of him every so often to see him marveling at his surroundings, soaking in early spring. Strangely enough it was hard for Baekhyun to see Chanyeol as the new kid sometimes. They just clicked so well it seemed blasphemous to consider that Chanyeol had only been in his life for less than a day, and that he was not a childhood friend. Even with his group of actual childhood friends, Chanyeol fit in like a missing puzzle piece none of them had realized they were missing.

“So...” Baekhyun glanced up at Chanyeol, raising a brow as the other drew out his words. “Any advice for me? Something I should know about my new home?”

Ah...new kid indeed.

Baekhyun pocketed his phone as he ran both hands down his backpack straps, puffing out air as he thought. They came to another crosswalk and Baekhyun stopped like clockwork, muscle memory guiding him even as his mind was elsewhere. If Chanyeol noticed, he didn’t comment.

“Well...this town doesn’t carry that typical ‘small town secrets’ business.” He added air quotes just to make sure his message was clear. “But we do have many hidden gems. Luckily for you, I know where all of them are. From secret hideaways to rendezvouses, I’m your man.”

Baekhyun turned to smile proudly at Chanyeol, missing the way Chanyeol’s eyes twinkled ominously.

“I’m one lucky boy indeed.”

Baekhyun stopped abruptly then, frowning as he turned around and then back at Chanyeol. Chanyeol tilted his head like a lost puppy, eyebrows drawing in as he regarded the other in puzzlement. “Is something wrong?”

“Yeah...” Baekhyun turned back to the street they had just passed, pointing to the worn green sign that was tilted slightly down on its rusty bolts. “We just passed Westfield.”

“And?” Chanyeol still looked confused.

It made Baekhyun itchy with doubt. “Don’t you live on Westfield?”

“Yeah, and how do _you_ know that?”

_Jongdae stalked you and told me_. “Small town. Only so many houses for sale.”

Chanyeol suddenly frowned, but as soon as Baekhyun blinked...it was gone.

Instead, the other boy smiled in a way that made Baekhyun forget what he _might’ve_ seen. He shrugged as he stared off into the distance, somewhere near the street sign for Westfield. “You caught me. Maybe I just wanted to spend more time with you, or perhaps go for a walk.”

“Maybe you’re right...” Baekhyun drawled, narrowing his eyes before he smirked playfully. “Or _maybe_ you wanted to stalk me home, so you know where I live. Nice try, but I know your game.”

At that Chanyeol laughed boisterously, holding up his hands in surrender as Baekhyun found himself shrugging off the weird tension from before. Chanyeol was easy going, even in the way he freely laughed or smiled without reserve. It felt like safety. It felt...nice.

“You got me. I’ll admit, I moved _all_ the way here _just_ so I could get your home address.”

“I _knew_ it! _Creep!_ ” Baekhyun had to protect himself from Chanyeol’s playful hits, cackling evilly as Chanyeol tried to defend his actions.

“I just wanted to steal your shampoo- I swear it’s nothing creepy! You smell nice-“

Baekhyun screeched as he was suddenly encapsulated by two large arms, back pressed to a warm chest as he was locked in place. He struggled to run away as he was weak from laughing, elbowing Chanyeol as he sniffed at his head. “You _suck!_ Let me go weirdo!”

But Chanyeol only continued to aggravate him, hugging him closer like a constricting snake as his smile burned a hole through Baekhyun’s scalp. “But you smell so _nice_ -“

“I hate you asshole. Let me go before I never wash my hair _again_.”

There was a moment of stillness, brief silence from Baekhyun’s captor before a deep giggle tickled the top of his hair. The hold loosened, but Baekhyun’s brain short-circuited and he didn’t find himself moving away and putting space between the two of them. His heart had been beating wildly in his chest, but even after he had stopped exerting energy from struggling...it was still thumping recklessly.

The intimidate position made his face flush, he could feel every heavy exhale on his head and even the fleeting touch of what seemed to be lips. It was almost as if he was experiencing a hot flash, but he knew that that wouldn’t explain his palpitating heart.

Brief panic grasped at his muscles, allowing him the courage needed to grab Chanyeol’s arms and pull them away from him. They were easily maneuverable, limp yet heavy in his hands as Baekhyun let them fall back to Chanyeol’s side. His palms almost burned at the contact, Chanyeol was just so... _hot_. In the literal sense of course.

As Baekhyun stepped away he found it increasingly harder to mentally force himself to face Chanyeol, his face was still so red it’d be _weird_. So, he reached up to his hair and ruffled it with both hands, pulling his front fringe down as if to try and look at the shorter hair. It allowed him to face Chanyeol, but both his hands were covering his face as he put on the most teasing tone his flustered mind could muster.

“I can’t even smell my hair, but I doubt it’s that good.”

It took a second, as if there was a glitch between Baekhyun’s words and the laugh that Chanyeol let out afterwards. It, of course, put Baekhyun at ease. Even as he tried to tug his hair further down than physically possible, Chanyeol was still there to supply his relaxing and genteel aura.

With his hands in his face, Baekhyun also couldn’t see Chanyeol’s. But with his even tone and evident smile in his voice, Baekhyun was sure this odd behavior was one hundred percent one sided.

“Trust me, it’s a nice scent.” There was a flick to the space between his fingers, straight to his dead center forehead. Baekhyun whined a complaint, Chanyeol ruffling what hair he could get his hands in as Baekhyun swatted them away. His heart had calmed down and his face didn’t feel as hot, so Baekhyun finally lowered his hands.

It wasn’t fair how his breath left him and Baekhyun had no idea why.

Chanyeol seemed content to stay where they were and continue to aggravate, but Baekhyun cleared his throat and crossed his arms. He hoped he looked as intimidating as he tried to portray, but what with the way Chanyeol was trying to suppress his smile he assumed he was failing. “You. Go home before I beat your ass _and_ leave you to fend for yourself.”

“Aww...” Chanyeol pouted at Baekhyun and wow...Baekhyun had the odd urge to punch a tree. “You’d leave me all on my lonesome?”

“Yes.”

Chanyeol frowned, exaggerating his displeasure as he dramatically turned towards Westfield. “Fine! I’ll leave! See if I care!”

Baekhyun hummed, very much amused. It took some more coaxing but eventually he got Chanyeol to head home instead of stubbornly following Baekhyun for at least another mile. But even as the tall boy turned the corner and disappeared down the street, his presence was still felt in full by Baekhyun. As if he were still standing behind Baekhyun, arms wrapping around him like coils and smiling unabashedly at his own antics.

It made Baekhyun feel sick with something he didn’t understand.

——————

“Do you have a girlfriend?”

Baekhyun choked on his packaged salad, tears springing to his eyes as he grabbed at his chest in his increasing struggle for air. Chanyeol looked perturbed but curious as Jongdae began to cackle across from them, slamming his fist into the table as he was drawn into hysterics. Between all the laughing and choking, Minseok silently chewed on his food, taking a sip of his water every few chews as he regarded the table with nonchalance.

Chanyeol had the feeling he should be scared; much of the table was dying either from laughter or a stuck crouton. But he had grown to learn that waiting out the chaos was the best way to get the answers he sought, even if it meant watching Baekhyun choke to near death.

“I love this guy!” Jongdae loudly exclaimed, clapping his hand on Chanyeol’s shoulder as he began to calm down his laughs. Chanyeol was still confused, politely waiting for an explanation as Jongdae went back to eating (stealing) his food.

“Is that an answer?” Baekhyun was signaling for a timeout as he leaned away from the table, coughing into the grass as he swiped his water bottle. That didn’t stop Jongdae though, who had mischief swimming through his bright eyes as he leaned towards Chanyeol.

“He had one once- it was the funniest fucking shit on the _planet_.”

“It was sad.” Minseok corrected calmly, spearing up cold chicken as he spoke. “Baekhyun here was too scared to break her heart when she confessed...it was just sad.”

Jongdae readjusted his position on the picnic bench as he prepared to spill all his friends embarrassing secrets, cat-like smile splitting his face into a shit-eating grin. Baekhyun was trying futilely to stop him as he chugged down his water from the grass, having fallen over in his coughing fit. Nobody paid any attention.

“It was the last year of intermediate school, and we had this small school dance. Now, Baekhyun here didn’t think anybody would ask him but here comes this petite little girl spewing her undying love for him and he was so flustered he agreed to go to the dance with her.” Baekhyun threw a stick but it easily missed the table.

“So, after the dance he didn’t think anything of her. But suddenly she was going around telling _everyone_ of her _new boyfriend_ -“ Jongdae could barely say the words without laughing. “And he was too scared to tell her he didn’t like her- like _at all_.”

Chanyeol winced. It hurt him just to hear.

“So, what’d he do?”

“Don’t you fucking dare Kim-“ But Jongdae was already stumbling down the slippery slope of embarrassing memories and there was no stopping him.

“He dated her...until _sophomore_ year.”

“No _fucking_ way!”

“That’s not even the best part!” Jongdae wheezed. “She had to break up with _him!_ “

“ _You’re kidding me!_ “

Baekhyun crawled back up onto the bench with his face beet red, beating Jongdae with his empty plastic water bottle. Chanyeol was trying to suppress his laughter, feeling secondhand embarrassment but also crumbling at the hilarious tragedy. He didn’t want Baekhyun to feel worse, but his chest was shaking with contained laughter. It wasn’t long until he was getting the water bottle too.

“You’re _both_ fucking traitors!” He screeched. “I can only trust Minseok!”

Minseok speared another piece of chicken. “He cried over the breakup.”

“MINSEOK!”

Chanyeol was slapping the table with his hands as his vision blurred with tears, lungs burning as he wheezed with endless laughter. Baekhyun was dying from humiliation, grabbing his lunchbox and using that as his new weapon against everybody else.

It only got worse.

They probably looked like lunatics with Chanyeol and Jongdae sprawled on the ground and rolling around like pigs in the mud, Minseok hiding his face behind his hands and shaking with belated giggles. Baekhyun really took the cake though, running around in circles as he swung his lunchbox violently and threw whatever he could get his hands on at everybody.

“I hate _all_ _of you fuckers!_ “

Chanyeol learned later that the girl had broken up with Baekhyun because he had ‘lost his shine’. But the best part was when Baekhyun told her that he never liked her, not for even a second and that she was a bad kisser. That sent them all into another loud round of cackling and wheezing.

“Does she still live here?” Chanyeol managed between residual giggles.

“Oh, _yeah_ she does.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes at Jongdae, flicking him on the forehead.

“She has a whole _vendetta_ against Baekhyun, apparently everyone knew how Baekhyun felt but her and she still hates him for it.”

“Oh, don’t forget the bets.” Minseok added, leaning his head against his palm.

“Bets?” Chanyeol turned to Baekhyun, the latter sighing heavily after seeing all eyes turn to him.

“People were betting how long it’d be until we’d break up...there was a whole betting pool. Teachers and all.”

“That...that is _tough_.” Chanyeol had to stop himself from laughing again, his head was beginning to hurt.

“I’ll never forget the day she swore her revenge on Baekhyun.” Jongdae sighed wistfully as he stared dreamily into the clouds. “One of my favorite memories.”

“Well...for what it’s worth, I’m sorry Baekhyun.”

“Why are you sorry for him! He did it to himself and _we_ -“ Jongdae motioned between him and Minseok aggressively. “Had to deal with him complaining about his predicament for _years_ before she broke it off!”

The school bell echoed across the open area of the courtyard, sparse students already having their bags packed and were heading inside. Baekhyun was quick to shove his stuff into his backpack and grab Chanyeol, dragging him out of his seat by the back of his denim jacket.

Chanyeol already had his stuff packed, so he let himself be dragged away with relative ease. He smiled as he waved goodbye to the other two, Minseok having already graduated last year and had no worries as Jongdae hurriedly packed his things. Chanyeol pondered for a moment, appreciating the dynamics in the odd little circle.

After bursting through the doors leading inside, Chanyeol spoke up. “So...you going to tell me her name?”

Baekhyun huffed, still yanking Chanyeol around, but the latter didn’t mind. “I’d rather not focus on what must be my biggest mistake throughout high school.”

Chanyeol whistled. “That’s quite a feat. To be someone’s _biggest mistake_ in _high school_.”

“Shut up already.” Baekhyun grumbled.

Chanyeol was greatly amused but knew when to stop. Content to watch Baekhyun’s face contort in concentration as they quickly arrived at their shared art class. He looked doubly unhappy as he shouldered open the door and led Chanyeol to their usual table near the back, tossing his stuff on the floor as he ran a hand through his hair.

“I’m going to go to the bathroom.”

Chanyeol didn’t even get a word out and he was gone.

_How strange..._

Chanyeol mentally shrugged at the behavior, glancing down at the matte black top of his table, and smearing the graphite doodles left by the last class. He was in the middle of reading a lewd love letter when he felt eyes on the top of his head. He tensed. A million thoughts ran though his head as his hackles rose in warning, tension coiling his muscles as he readied himself to strike at the possible threat.

“Don’t look so scared big boy.” Chanyeol snapped his head up at the voice and all those lingering eyes faded away. In front of him stood a short girl with board straight ebony hair, black eyes, and a flimsy white blouse. She leaned forward on her forearms, perhaps to entice Chanyeol to look down at where her breasts were on full display. But Chanyeol was the epitome of unamused, unimpressed annoyance.

“Can I help you?”

“With arms like those, I could use your help any day.” Her eyes were darker than black, like endless pits of dark onyx. She bit her lips as she reached forward to touch his blonde hair but Chanyeol easily backed away.

“Sorry. Too forward?” She giggled as she smartly retracted her hand back to her side. Chanyeol didn’t like this girl very much, eyes flickering back to the classroom door as if just briefly glancing at it would bring forth a savior.

“Slightly.”

“Well, I’m Soohee. It’s nice to finally meet this elusive new student.” She reached out her hand for a handshake, but Chanyeol found his insides rejecting the idea of touching her. It went against his instincts, but he was trying to maintain a cordial and open front so he couldn’t _not_ shake her hand.

“Chanyeol.” He said, clipped and curt as he tried to yank his hand out of her lingering grip. “And that is my hand you are attempting to steal.”

She giggled cutely, finally letting go of his hand before he would be forced to crush it. “I’m sorry, you just have such _big_ hands...and you know what they say about big hands.”

“That you should stay away from the people who they belong to?”

She laughed obnoxiously loud, but Chanyeol wasn’t joking.

“No no, it means-“

There was a harsh whisper from the front of the class, Chanyeol couldn’t hear what it was, but apparently Soohee did. She quickly straightened and tugged at her blouse, lowering it obscenely as she did. It must have bothered her that Chanyeol didn’t look at her breasts before, and even more so now that he _still_ wasn’t looking.

“Perhaps we got off on the wrong foot. I hope you’ll give me a chance to prove myself to be a worthy conversationalist another time.” Chanyeol winced at the idea but nodded and smiled all the same, no matter how strained.

It wasn’t even a second after Soohee had sat back down that Baekhyun entered the room, the bell ringing in quick succession as he did. But as he plopped down beside Chanyeol, he turned with a concerned look in his eyes. “Are you good? You look a little pissed.”

Chanyeol willed himself not to glance over at the Soohee, he could feel her eyes roaming up and down his body. He felt like a slab of meat.

“What do you mean? I’m fine.”

Baekhyun had never seen a faker smile.

———————

“Can I go home?”

The monochromatic walls of grey stone were beginning to dull his mind, the stale scent of coffee and sharp sweat permeating the concrete room. Baekhyun was beginning to tire, to the point where it was hard to fend off laying his head on the metal table. It made his resolve slip ever so slightly.

“Not yet Baekhyun, we still have some more questions.”

“It’s been _hours!_ What more do you need!” Baekhyun slammed his palms onto the table, slipping further and further away from sanity. He was cranky, he was tired, and he was fucking _done_ with all this dancing around the question. This whole mind numbing routine of asking basic questions, then reiterating that same question as if expecting a different answer! If Baekhyun were crazy he’d think they were purposefully keeping him locked up for some inexplicable reason.

“Well, if you were more cooperative-“

“I’m being as fucking cooperative as fucking possible! _Let me go home!_ I’m covered in ash and I haven’t slept in over twenty-four hours!”

The detective looked up from her idle scribblings, ears perking at the new information. “You haven’t slept for that long? Why is that?”

Baekhyun sneered as he threw his hands up in the air. “That’s not fucking relevant!”

“It’s relevant if it relates to Park Chanyeol.”

Baekhyun was going to stand up and throw his chair to the nearest wall, or maybe use it to bash his head into mush. At least he can sleep if he’s dead.

It’d been a few days and still Baekhyun hadn’t heard from Chanyeol.

What Baekhyun learned about the other boy was that he didn’t own a phone, so he couldn’t just text Chanyeol and demand to know where he was. Baekhyun was even so worried to the point he was ready to go marching to Chanyeol’s house and knock the door down. He was very inclined to do so. The only thing stopping him was his last shred of human decency. Even Minseok and Jongdae supported the idea of seeking out Chanyeol.

“Would you at least come with me?”

“Hell no-”

“Hell yeah!”

Jongdae and Minseok exchanged a look, Minseok disapproving while Jongdae’s was full of mischief. “Oh, c’mon Minseok. It’ll be _fun_.”

“I’m not going to break into somebody’s home.”

“Who said we’re breaking in!” Baekhyun indignantly screeched. He was simply worried for a friend, and friends check in on each other! If Baekhyun didn’t have the luxury of text he’d just have to do it all the old-fashioned way.

“With the two of you involved it’s going to escalate into something illegal! And I’m _not_ about to be dragged down with you two if I can avoid it!”

Baekhyun had to give Minseok credit...at least he _tried_ to resist.

But between Baekhyun’s pouts and Jongdae’s surprisingly persuasive whines...he stood no chance.

After they finished lunch and went their separate ways for the rest of the school day, Baekhyun was left alone in his art class to ponder next to his tables empty seat. They had to sketch something or someone- Baekhyun wasn’t really paying attention- and before he knew it, he was absently drawing Chanyeol. Once he registered this Baekhyun quickly flipped the page of his worn sketchbook to a painfully blank one, right as a body slid into the chair right of his.

“Scared off the new hot guy, did you?”

Baekhyun barely contained his groan as he rolled his eyes and huddled his supplies closer to his chest. “Fuck off Soohee.”

Soohee flicked back her glossy black hair, the dead weight swishing somewhere around her waist. “Pleasant this afternoon, are we?”

“Your presence has sucked all the politeness out of me you lecherous whore, now go suck somebody else’s dick.”

Her full lips pulled into a perfect pout, smooth skin scrunching in faux grief. “You’re so mean to me dearest Hyunnie...what happened to us?”

“You tripped and fell on my friends dick then proceeded to exploit him like some toy, so uh yeah, fuck you.”

It was so unfortunate such a beautiful girl was such a _bitch_ , inside and out. Her pale skin glistened in the light, her body was just on the right side of dainty and sharp. She was graceful with an hourglass figure and swished her hips with meaning, everything about her presence just _oozed_ sex appeal. The worst part was that she lived in a small town, meaning she was no doubt the most stunning girl around...and the easiest. She has slept with every boy except two, Baekhyun being one of those two. This was all not including Chanyeol, who seemed impervious to such advances in Baekhyun’s mind. At least...he hoped.

“Who said I tripped?”

“I do. Unless you want to correct me and risk getting a permanently crooked nose.” Baekhyun hissed, breaking the tip of his graphite pencil in his simmering fury.

“But Hyunnie~ don’t you know you aren’t supposed to hit a girl?”

“Who said I’d hit you?”

She giggled, but Baekhyun saw right through it. There had been a point where he called her a friend, and an even longer time ago where he called her his _best_ friend. Oh, how the mighty have fallen.

“I always enjoyed our playful banter Byunnie, it always hinted at something _more_ between us...something I don’t have with others.” Soohee leaned forward, sliding her elbow as she did to lower herself to Baekhyun’s level. She smirked as she left featherlight touches up his bare arm, all the way up to where his hoodie was scrunched at his elbows. “Have I ever told you how _gorgeous_ your arms and hands are?”

Baekhyun drew back as if burned by her touch and simpered words, scowling in disgust at her attempted trance. “The only thing between us are burned bridges. What you feel is rejection, and somewhere in your sick mind you’d _love_ to get me hovering over you moaning just to say you’ve finally broken the great Byun Baekhyun. Well guess what whore; not all of us of are easy, mindless, sappy philanders who need our dicks wet. If I wanted an STD than trust me, I’d go to you. But as of now, you are as useful to me as a fucking _rock_. Now back the _fuck_ off before I get the teacher.”

Soohee sat there for a few seconds with a blank expression, processing the barrage of words shoved down her throat. But then, she simply smiled and stood up. She danced her fingers as far as Baekhyun’s hood before he swatted her away like the vermin she was, he’d never forgive her for what she did. _Never_.

“You always know _just_ what to say, don’t you Hyunnie? I bet you’re a _great_ dirty talker.” At that, she sauntered back to her art table- hips and all.

Baekhyun was still fuming even after school, storming out onto the front steps where Minseok and Jongdae were waiting for him. Instantly the duo came to his aid, sending cryptic glances over his back as he stomped down the old stone steps.

“Baekhyun? What’s wrong?”

“ _Soohee_.“ The name alone carried weight that Baekhyun _hated_ , a weight everyone in their small circle solemnly understood.

“What’d she do now?” Minseok asked softly, knowing _she_ was a very touchy subject.

“She’s being the typical whore she’s always been!” Baekhyun suddenly burst. “Sauntering over to me and trying to seduce me- it’s just _disgusting_. I _hate_ her!”

“Baekhyun...whore is not a very nice word-“

“Suck my dick Minseok! I’ll say what I wanna say because she’s a _whore!_ “

“Baekhyun-“ Jongdae tried to interrupt, but his friend wouldn’t listen.

“She’s been nothing but trouble! Always trying to peeve me and piss me off in the _worst_ ways possible. I swear I can feel spiders crawling under my skin every time she so much as _touches_ me-“

“Baekhyun-“

“I mean she’s a _bitch!_ What kind of authority does she have to do this?! The _audacity of such a_ -“

“Baekhyun!”

Silence echoed across the empty school grounds, Baekhyun’s anger matching the volume of the world around him. It was still very much roaring inside him, but he knew Jongdae had the last say in matters such as this one. Afterall, it wasn’t Baekhyun’s life she ruined.

“You need to move on.” Baekhyun was about to object, but Jongdae held up his hand. “She’s not your problem. She likes attention, just ignore her and she’ll go away.”

“But Jongdae-“

“No Baekhyun.” The seriousness on Jongdae’s face seemed misplaced, like a raggedy sweater that didn’t fit in any of the right places. It didn’t belong, his friend was never one for solemn expressions and grave tones. It always rubbed Baekhyun the wrong way when Jongdae was pushed into this corner, no matter who did it...it wasn’t _right_.

Though, that didn’t stop him.

“But she filmed you two having-“ Baekhyun cut himself off before he could choke up the word, feeling disgust and anger roll down his spine like hot currents. Tears of frustration burned his eyes, it’s wasn’t _fair_. That _bitch_ was _unfair_. “And she showed _everyone_...everyone saw it...even _we_ saw it...”

Even as he whispered the words, they clunked in the air loudly like clumsy cymbals. They were loud and echoed between the three of them. Minseok still hadn’t said a word, and Baekhyun felt like crying more than ever. It was a mixture of anger and frustration. Frustration that Jongdae wasn’t _listening_ , and anger at the injustice that burned through his throat as if he was attempting to swallow acid instead of his emotion.

“She made a mistake, we were young-“

“Exactly!” Baekhyun yelled, startling Minseok and causing Jongdae to flinch back. “You were both freshmen! You were a _child_ being taken advantage of by some manipulative sociopath! She deserved to have been punished severely! Instead, she got a slap on the wrist and you got years of _silent torment!_ ”

At that, Jongdae said nothing.

For the most part they all ignored the elephant in the room. None of them really spoke of what happened after it all blew over, teachers threatened suspension for anyone caught circulating the video or _speaking_ of it. They all just kind of tried to forget, and it was sickeningly easy when Jongdae himself returned to his happy-go-lucky self right after. But something in Baekhyun could never let himself forget...it rose and ebbed like the tides in a storm. Unpredictable and deadly.

Soohee had flown under the radar the rest of freshmen year, knowing she was on her last strike. But after the following summer and going into sophomore year, she was all back to being a hellion with a vengeance. It was even worse when Baekhyun’s then girlfriend broke up with him, the whole school erupting with drama. But Baekhyun would rather wait than open that can of worms right now.

Especially when he thought of what Soohee attempted after his breakup.

“Jongdae...I love you so much, and with that being said I don’t think I can ever forgive her...even for you. Someone has to be upset, and if it isn’t going to be you well then I guess I’ll take on that responsibility.”

Jongdae looked at him in a desperate plea, looking so sad yet so resigned. Both knew that there was no changing Baekhyun’s mind.

“She might’ve ruined your high school life...but she’s also done her fair share of bullshittery with us all. I’ll try and ignore her for your sake, but I’ll never forgive...and I’m not sorry about that.” Baekhyun crossed his arms, lifting his nose defiantly. His heart was beating a little faster than usual, and he just hoped he didn’t fuck things up with one of his only true friends.

But suddenly there were two arms wrapped around his shoulders, constricting his crossed arms to his chest. He opened his eyes to see a tuft of black hair, wheezing as the embrace squeezed tighter. Another, gentler pair joined behind him, and now Baekhyun was in the middle of a sentimental sandwich with no arms to return the sappiness. He hadn’t realized Jongdae had started crying until he felt a wet cold on his collarbone and his heart faltered.

With an apology on his tongue, Jongdae suddenly shook his head. “You’re so fucking stubborn Baek.”

He stepped back, sniffling as he wiped at his eyes. Minseok’s head propped itself on Baekhyun’s shoulder with his arms still loosely hanging clasped in front of them. Both stared at Jongdae in silence as he tried to collect his slowly crumbling facade.

“You don’t have to pretend in front of us you know...we’re here for you.” Baekhyun knows Jongdae never openly talked about _it_ to anyone, everything packed away tightly inside his mind. Ready to tick and blow up in their faces from all the pressure.

Jongdae laughed wryly, voice coming out warbled and wet. “You guys suck.”

Baekhyun offered a soft smile. “We love you too.”

“How about we get this show on the road?” Minseok offered, sliding off Baekhyun as he nodded his head away from the school. “I have a funny feeling Chanyeol isn’t just _waiting_ for us.”

The other two, grateful for the distraction, nodded and began their walk towards Westfield. But not before Jongdae quickly grabbed and squeezed Baekhyun’s hand, a silent thank you passing between them before he sped away to catch up to Minseok.

Curiosity soon took hold of the sentimental group as they neared the mysterious street, weeds peeking through the cracks in the sidewalk and the trees growing without regard for neighborhood regulations. The sign hadn’t changed, it still stood with a slight tilt as if curious of its new visitors that halted by its rusted pole. The street was still as quiet as it usually was, populated by old folks and a few foreclosed homes. But for some reason, a weird tension was gliding through the air. It was charged, invisible sparks soundlessly cracking across the pavement and into the curbside trees. Baekhyun felt a lingering wrongness, and glancing at his friends, it appeared they felt it too.

“Have any of us ever even been on Westfield?” Minseok suddenly asked, peeking over Jongdae’s shoulder as he did.

Baekhyun looked to Jongdae, both shaking their heads.

“I haven’t, but I don’t remember it being so... _weird_.”

“I’m glad I asked y’all to come with me...this shit is sketch.” Baekhyun gave one more glance around and then broke the perimeter, taking the first step onto the street. It was a bit anticlimactic, but Baekhyun found relief in not being jumped by some overhead bat or something equally as terrifying.

“Don’t make me regret this Byun.” Jongdae muttered as he too, took the step onto Westfield.

“I told you we shouldn’t have come.” Minseok was reluctant, but matching glares made him join the disgruntled pair on the faded asphalt. It was the first step in their plan for finding their lost friend, and already it seemed much more difficult than they anticipated.

“So...Jongdae...which house is it?”

Jongdae turned to Baekhyun. “Why are you asking me?”

“Because you’re the one who came running to me about some new kid on Westfield, you ‘ _even cycled close_ ’.” Jongdae sneered at Baekhyun’s sneer, both childishly mocking each other until Minseok was forced to whack some sense into the both of them.

“Just tell him so we can get this over with.” Minseok whispered, even though there was no need to to in broad daylight and in the middle of an abandoned street.

Jongdae rolled his eyes but pointed to an unassuming house near the end of the cul-de-sac on the right. It had weathered brown shingles and taupe brick; it was only one story with wilted shrubs and spotty grass. Things were still overgrown, no car in the driveway, and the house overall looked completely unlived in.

“Are you sure Jongdae?” Minseok sounded as unsure as Baekhyun felt. “It looks abandoned.”

“Positive.” He affirmed, taking a few steps away from them and towards the house. “It’s burned into the back of my mind.”

Baekhyun had never actually seen Chanyeol walking into a house on Westfield, only going down the street when they parted after school. It made his gut toil with uncertainty, but this was for Chanyeol. It’s better that they can say they tried _something_ than say they did nothing at all.

“Well then, what are we waiting for? Let’s go.”

It was easier said than done.

Each step was like lifting feet of lead, the unassuming house growing to loom behind the shadows of trees and cast one of its own. The driveway was cracked and Baekhyun swore he saw a gardener’s snake slithering through the yard, and the sidewalk leading to the front door was overgrown to the point that they were stepping on more plant than concrete. It all left an odd twang in his mouth, Baekhyun leading the pack as he stepped up onto the alcove of the front door.

The doorbell was yellowed, the door scratched, and the oversized patio light above them was buzzing. Insects were zipping through the small, humid space and the trio grew uncomfortable within the confines. Baekhyun attempted to peek through the flanking windows, but there was nothing but blinds in sight. Minseok went around to glance at the front windows but had the same luck. Jongdae was digging through the brush when he let out an unpleasant grunt.

“I don’t know if this is such a good idea...” Minseok mumbled just as Jongdae stood up, holding a realtor’s padlock between his two fingers. The key was still nestled in the lock, and the thickly curved shackle was swinging stiffly through a bout of rust. But when Jongdae tried to push the shackle back in place, it seemed too bent to be locked properly.

Baekhyun gave it his hand too, but sadly met the same result. For some reason, the lock was unlocked, but it wouldn’t go _back in place_.

“Hey...isn’t the key supposed to be horizontal for it to unlock?”

They all looked towards the lock, Baekhyun paling at the realization. Jongdae attempted to wrangle it to the right, to turn it, but the whole thing was totally messed up. The key wouldn’t turn, the shackle was coated in rust and wouldn’t lock, and the mechanics inside must’ve somehow been bent.

“How did they manage this?” Jongdae grunted as he attempted the shackle again. “I thought his parents were old and frail- not fucking Superman.”

“The better question is why is it in the shrubbery?” Baekhyun shrugged, and when he looked up at the prolonged silence, he realized none of them had a good answer.

“We should ring the doorbell-“

But just as Baekhyun turned around, a hand grabbed his elbow. “I’m not so sure...”

Baekhyun looked at Jongdae, who had spoken, and then back at Minseok. He did it a few more times before finally sighing, feigning resignation.

“I guess you might be right...”

Jongdae smiled placatingly, letting his hand fall as he nodded his head in the direction of the mouth to Westfield. “C’mon, let’s just go hang out at the gazebo.”

Baekhyun nodded, but right as Jongdae and Minseok turned to walk away he bolted the last few feet to the doorbell and jabbed the yellowed plastic. Jongdae cursed harshly as he grabbed at his friend to pull away, but it was too late. A knell like bell rung solemnly throughout the house, the old sound permeating through the brickwork. Minseok stood frozen just short of the alcove, weeds tickling at his shins as Jongdae halted his Baekhyun wrangling.

All three stood in wait as the sound died out, watching the stagnant door as if preparing for a demon to jump out.

“Hey!”

Jongdae screamed in Baekhyun’s ear, Minseok stumbling backward and into the overgrown shrubbery as Baekhyun attempted to wiggle away from Jongdae’s loud mouth. His heart had dropped at the yell, the angered tone coming from behind the three where they hadn’t been paying attention. Baekhyun had to elbow Jongdae to get him to shut up, panicked eyes rising to find the source and shaking hands grabbing at his friend for comfort.

Across the street stood an old man in boxers and reading glasses, a striped robe concealing his sun-kissed skin and blemishes as he squinted at the teenagers. Even from a distance he looked suspicious of them, holding his wet newspaper in one hand with the other grabbing at his wheeled trash can.

“What’re you kids doin’ huh?”

Minseok was still lost to the shrubs and Jongdae looked a concerning shade of white, so Baekhyun spoke up with only a slight wobble in his tone.

“We’re looking for our friend!”

The old man snorted, grabbing his trash can more tightly as he began to wheel it up the driveway. “Well, yer got the wrong address kid. Ain’t no one livin’ in there since the nineties.”

Baekhyun looked over at Jongdae in confusion. “But there was a moving truck here a few weeks ago, my friend here saw it!”

The man stopped rolling the trash can, turning only once more with an inexplicable tone to speak almost gravely towards them.

“Ain’t nobody came out that there house, ya hear? Ain’t _nobody_ livin’ there.”

With that final declaration, he disappeared down his pale driveway.

Baekhyun turned to both of his friends and no one could blame them for how fasts they booked it out of there. Even when they ran to Baekhyun’s house which was the nearest place of safety they could get to; they couldn’t shake the odd feeling that came with stepping onto Westfield drive. Not to mention the mystery of where Park Chanyeol had disappeared to.

But Baekhyun wasn’t even sure he wanted to know anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave comments because they keep me going! >-<
> 
> Have a nice day/night!

**Author's Note:**

> Real quick. Thank you for reading! But, I wanted to know if this new style is working. I’m using less epithets and I vacillate between flashbacks and the present, but if the transitions are too confusing let me know. I will italicize the transitions if need be.
> 
> I will be back soon, hopefully I can have this finished ASAP bc I have a LOT more coming.
> 
> One last thing! If you hadn’t noticed this POV for the short story is little special. I wonder if you guys can figure out why.
> 
> ANYWAYS! GOOD DAY AND SEE YOU SOON!


End file.
